


End of the Story.

by Doingurmom



Series: DreamSMP one-shots and stories. [2]
Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: End of the World, Everyone is Dead, Im tired of tagging, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, Time Traveler Karl Jacobs, basically the karl's story ends n everone dies, ig, maybe techno but I dont talk abt that dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doingurmom/pseuds/Doingurmom
Summary: I'm much to lazy to finish writing a good summary so...Karl needs to finish his book, but he doesn't want to let go. But as all things should, the story must come to end.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap implied, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) implied
Series: DreamSMP one-shots and stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108115
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	End of the Story.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what Im doind  
> Repost btw cuz I posted then made it anonymous and decided to not make it anonymous

"Karl?" 

He knew this would happen. Every story, every book, every plot. He knew they would die. Yet he still got attached, he befriended them, hell, he even loved them. But standing at the top of the hill, talking to dream, he knew his heart was going to get ripped out and stomped on again.

"What are you doing?"

Sapnap. The boy who liked fire a little too much, the boy he had first gotten attached to, the person that always stayed the same each story. 

"The story's over. This is the end of the plot. The last paragraphs of the book. It's the end."

Many of them were confused, but the green man closest to him was irritated.

"THIS HAPPENS EACH TIME! LET THEM GO, ITS JUST GOING TO BE HARDER THE LONG YOU WAIT."

Dream. Dream was a rare immortal, always a character in the plot, the companion Karl had to keep him sane, and keep the story going.

"Karl don't listen to him, what's going on?"

Quackity. When Karl had first met him in this time, he was the chaotic boy Karl ran from, but each story, each line, Karl always got closer. He knew this was going to hurt.

Pulling out the book he flipped to the last pages, "I told you, its over, done, finished, gone." 

Tears were flowing from his eyes as he pressed the quill against blank pages, body rising up, and a bright blue light surrounding him.

Then there was Dream, removing his mask for the first time. Well, the first time the others would remember. A grim smile sat on his face and the haunting words that Karl had memorized were said.

"I'll see you in the next life."

Karl looked down, his hand writing at a fast speed, trying to block out the screams of agony and pain coming from those he cared so deeply about. He only looked up when a blood covered dream came to stand by his side. As Karl walked through the limp bodies in the massacre, he wrote about each person's death. It started off with Tubbo, a shot through the skull, Tommy, a snap of the neck with multiple bloody wounds covering him, George, a peaceful and quick slash against his throat. Dream was such a simp, not even giving him a proper death.

It went on, ending with Ranboo, memory boy, with an arm chopped off. As Karl walked back through the aisles of corpses, a hand stuck out. Oh. It was Quackity, Sapnap laying next to him. 

"Why..." Quackity asked, that's all the boy wanted to know. WHY.

Kneeling down, Karl stroked his cheek, "You won't remember this next time."

And Quackity saw white. 

Memories flashed through the duck hybrid's head. Past lives. Sitting on a throne laughing with Karl and Sapnap, racing Dream on a track. Each memory was of a different time, but each time had the same people. The same Sapnap, usually with a lighter, the same Ponk, the same musician that was Wilbur, the same yelling Tommy, and the same ending. Karl, with his book, and Dream standing over them.

Standing at the top of the hill, Karl wrote the last words, 

The end.

And everyone disappeared. Sighing, Dream slapped a hand down on Karl's shoulder, "C'mon, these clothes are uncomfy."

Nine months later, a new baby was born, wearing the face of a DreamSMP member. That day, a new story started to be written.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! Pweath gibth kudoth and commenth or else uvu


End file.
